The invention relates to a wind-driven land vehicle with a board serving as a stand and a sail attached thereto.
The present great popularity of wind surfing has led to attempts to use a sail of the type customarily used for wind surfing, which tilts and pivots in all directions, for land vehicles. However, the configurations known heretofore are unsatisfactory in regard to their manipulation and particularly their steering behavior. This also detrimentally affects the operating safety of the vehicle.